Resident Evil: One Shots
by weirdkidinabox
Summary: A selection of various one shots based around different characters from the Resident Evil series. Each chapter represents a different one shot and when I'm finished should form a comprehensive backlog of plot for some of the more minor but still important
1. Wesker

**A Wesker One Shot **

**By Gary Davidson **

**Version 1.0**

The night had been long and arduous. A solitary, blood soaked figure sat alone, a glimmering pistol lay callously tossed to one side, the top of the weapon cocked back, completely out of ammo. Scattered shells littered the ground along with a pair of broken shades. The figure, dressed entirely in black stood up and poised himself, he dusted off his stylish black attire and tightened his leather gloves around his fingers before taking a step into the light. Albert Wesker smiled, an almost devilish look gleamed across his face as he watched as the dust began to swirl and a black unmarked helicopter landed on the ground just a short distance away. Wesker moved forward, his black jacket flowing out behind him as the blades of the helicopter whirled around creating something reminiscent of a small sandstorm on the coast where he was due to be picked up. As the door slid open he jumped quickly inside and slammed the door shut again.

He sat there in the back of the helicopter, silently reminiscing over the events which had just taken place. To him this was nothing more than a walk in the park. Some funny little anecdote to tell at a party or something to impress the ladies. Wesker cracked his knuckles, the helicopter seemed to be running more silently than usual and as he sat there staring out the window at the explosions running along the coast he grinned that devilish smile once again, that's the way it always ended up. Explosions at dawn and a helicopter ride home. He was beginning to tire of his daily life of fire fights and constant death but no less he was a man who loved his job and loved what he did- albeit a little covert in nature he still enjoyed it. It gave him a thrill like nothing he had experienced before.

As the helicopter landed on the pad Wesker awoke from his reverie calm as ever. The door swung open as the blades of the machine whirled above. Wesker stepped out and greeted a somewhat familiar face with a welcoming hello and a firm handshake. A woman, dressed in a beautiful long red dress, she spoke softly but with confidence,  
"We have our source. He is in the holding cell. You owe me one"  
With that the woman winked at Wesker and stepped into the helicopter, it took off leaving him alone on the building top. Cracking his knuckles he made his way swiftly into the building. The blood that had been barely noticeable on his black clothing had dried now leaving a deep crimson colour dyed deep into the fabric. As he arrived at the door of the holding cell once again that devilish grin swept across his face, he entered quickly not wasting anytime. A man sat there, in the centre of the room tied to a chair. Wesker circled him like a predator moving in for the kill then without warning he clenched his fist and smashed the man directly on the nose. He started to bleed profusely, all Wesker did was stand there and grin. He next moved his hand to back, just at his waist line and unclipped his hunting knife, he moved close to the man and placed the blade along the mans cheek, as he dragged it further down the mans face he pressed harder until it drew blood. The man tried to remain perfectly still but alas the pain was too much, he shook his head in an effort to break free but all he did was cut his skin to ribbons,  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT"  
The man screamed into the night. Wesker grinned as he stepped forward, his heavy laden English accent almost overpowering his words, "The location of where you found that sample you were carrying… then we shall let you go"  
Moments later Wesker emerged from the holding cell, smiling at the guards he knew he had the information he needed,  
"Kill him- dispose of the body. We have what we need from him"  
Weskers shadowed figure disappeared into the darkness of the corridor all that could be heard in the background were the screams of the man and then a silenced shot followed but nothingness….


	2. Hunk

**Assignment: Hunk **

**A One Shot Feature Written By Gary Davidson**

The daylight had come and gone leaving the entire city eclipsed in darkness. Hunk stood perfectly still amidst the carnage, his eyes hidden behind his gasmask he gripped his MP5 tightly and scanned the area, his head moving from side to side as his vision panned the vicinity. He coughed, harshly enough to make him gag- this cough had gotten worse and he knew the exact reason why. It was that damned viral contagion that had spread through the town leaving the area nothing but a decimated mess of wrecked cars, dead bodies, blood stained streets and shattered glass. Hunk had been prior to his arrival at this junction, his arm ached but he knew there was a cure- all he had to do was get into the underground laboratory and find it. The only problem was how long he had left. He figured no more than 4 hours. He could already feel primal instincts surging through his brain as he stepped forward, avoiding a fallen street lamp he continued on towards the main Umbrella building at the centre of town. Things seemed to have calmed down now- a few hours ago the entire area was crawling with infected people and mutants, the chaos was unrivalled. People were abandoning their homes and running through the streets, everything seemed to be in a state of martial law- people were carrying guns with them shooting anybody who even surprised them. The police had put up a valiant fight but they were soon bettered and left reeling from the slaughter. Now everything was silent- there was no gun shots. No screams or cries of pain, no car engines- just silence.

Hunk arrived at the centre of town, he tilted his head up and looked at the behemoth building which stood on front of him, the heavy steel Umbrella logo hung from the roof. The building loomed over the entire town. Now was no time for procrastination. He bolted forward into the building, the gloomy atmosphere did nothing to ease his mind. This was obviously ground zero. The entire internals of the building were beyond repair. Walls had seemingly been punched through, rubble cluttered the corridors and the carpet was red with pools of blood where the saturated shag had been able to absorb no more. Lights hung from the ceiling and sparked blue flashes. Pieces of glass were strewn across the corridor. As Hunk stepped forward the fragments of the light bulbs crunched awkwardly underneath his feet. He gritted his teeth a jolt of pain surged once again from his arm. He didn't have much time left now. He pounded down the corridor his breathing getting heavier and heavier,  
"Damn it"  
He muttered beneath his breath as he blazed a trail faster and faster through the narrow corridors, past offices and various board meeting rooms until he reached an elevator. He knew exactly where it took him, he keyed in a code quickly, the machine buzzed and a small denied sign faded into view on the small red screen. He steadied himself, he took a deep breath and punched the code in again, this time in less of a hurry. The gates slid open revealing the elevator interior, almost completely undamaged, obviously these things were made to withstand a pounding unlike the human body- Hunk was getting worse and he knew it, he coughed once again only this time hidden underneath the gasmask he felt something, a moist feeling, he reached his hand up underneath it and withdrew his gloved digits. He was almost afraid to look but when he did his suspicions were confirmed, blood. When he had read the report on this mission they had mentioned that this symptom usually occurred around one hour before death and resurrection.

The elevator ground to a halt on the basement floor, the doors once again slid slowly open only this time revealing an entirely new setting. Sterile labs, sparkling floors and almost no apparent structural damage. The lights flickered but Hunk knew that this was only a result of the back up generators running slowly but surely out of reserve power to fuel the whole buildings systems. No time to waste with thoughts of petty problems which wouldn't matter if he was dead Hunk once again took off down the corridor, his eyes scanned the room tags which were imprinted on each of the doors. He almost shot right past one but hesitated and took a step back, "Viral Sequencing… This is it"  
Hunk knew that this was the room where the virus samples were given the final treatment before they were sent off for final analysis. He didn't have time to look for a spare fully completed and analysed sample- it could take days and would be like looking for a needle in a haystack. He burst into the room, his weapon raised at head level just in case. Everything was clear, he lowered the MP5 and looked around. Numerous vials of blue and green liquids sat in tube holders, he moved forward lifting a syringe on his way to a rack of green vials. That report had come in handy after all. Sliding the needle of the syringe through the thin plastic covering on the top of the vial the main body of the syringe soon turned green as the liquid was sucked into it. Hunk slid his sleeve up, holding tightly to the vial, his arm shaking like hell he pushed the needle into a vein…


End file.
